Disney Heroes Episode: Two Futures
Disney Heroes Episode: Two Futures Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode Our Heroes are getting ready for New Year when they heard that Venom is planning to speed up Global Warming by going 50 years to the Past in a Time Portal and both Cale & Akima must help Ann prevent this from changing the Future. The Episode Part 1 It begins at the construction Death Star where Venom has a plan to speed up Global Warming by going back in time 50 years in the Past and burn Fuels to melt Polar Ice Caps bringing Humans to extinction, plus if he succeeds then the Disney Heroes will be no more. At HQ in New York City, our Heroes got everything ready for New Year's when Ann Possible got word that Venom is located in Mt Fuji at Japan, he is planning to use the Time Portal and travel 50 years to the Past so the enemy can speed up Global Warming & Ann decides to go on this mission alone. The Police Chief tells Cale & Akima that if they want to help Ann and stop Venom then they can use the Time Machine builded out of a flying GM Hybrid Bus, they both agreed on one condition, they bring Sora, Kairi and Riku with them and they went in time to stop Venom Ann and the 4 Turtles heads to Mt Fuji where Venom is located in the large Japanese mansion and she takes out 1 Wave of Battle Droids, then they finds Venom entering the Time Portal with Broly guarding the Controls. She fought against Broly but the rooftop collapses trapping them, he tells Ann that she has been the leader of the Team for 4 months and he asked 'Are you tired of being the leader? How about you travel to the past and prevent this from happening', Ann agrees since New Year's eve is ruined and she enters the Time Portal with the 4 Turtles. They arrived to September nearly 4 months ago and sees Spider-man heading to the large cabin in Alaska, she asks him you got the wrong location and after he left, Cale & Akima along with Sora, Kairi and Riku arrived by the Time Machine vehicle telling her that she changed History. Akima shows on the computer that Venom succeeded by speeding up Global Warming resulting melting polar ice caps, increased Tornadoes & Hurricanes, the Disney Heroes isn't formed so they went their separate ways and Ann lost her special D.N.A making her mortal. Cale contacts Broly and asks him to what Earth will be like in 10 years, plus Ann can see how wrong she is. Broly agrees, but Ann can only stay for 1 hour then she must return to the Present. So Akima, Cale, Sora, Kairi, Riku & Ann including the 4 Turtles use the Time Machine Vehicle to travel into Los Angeles 10 years in the Future. But when they got there, Ann watched in fear as a outbreak of Tornadoes destroy the city of angels & a Super Tornado destroys Downtown. Part 2 We see Downtown Los Angeles in ruins after the Super Tornado, Ann found out that it was her fault and if she didn't stop Venom from entering the Time Portal then none of this would happen, Cale tells her that he can take the Flying Time Machine to anywhere on Earth, but Donatello announced that unless they changed that event back to normal, the Space-Time Continuum will destroy both Past and Future plus they got 1 hour to succeed, Ann asks to see Nani and the vehicle teleports to Hawaii When they arrived to Honolulu, they see Nani as a 30 year-old with Lilo as a 18 year-old getting the net removed from a Dolphin, Ann askes what happened and Nani told that the Super Typhoon gone through Honolulu flooding low-areas due to Global Warming since she wasn't here to build Solar Energy. Then they head to New York City where it's flooded by 3 ft. of water then Spider-Man appeared to tell them that since Ann wasn't here to help him protect the 'Big Apple', Venom has killed Mary Jane and polar ice cap melting caused the sea level to rise. Next they travel into San Francisco where it was destroyed by the 9.0 Earthquake and they see Cat Lioness fixing the wound on a few survivors, Ann asked how did this happen and Cat said 'Ever since you didn't join the Team, Venom planted a bomb in the San Andreas Fault and when it blew, the city was crumbled', Akima tells Ann that they got 1 more place to see before they can fix the Present They travel into Washington D.C and saw a Lighting Storm taking out the Nation's Capital, Ann sees Kim Possible & her entire Family lying dead and she understands that they must be together in order to have a better Future. Before they can head back to repair the Present, Venom shows up destroying the Time Machine Vehicle and told that they'll never save Earth. But before Venom can attack, the Time Portal appeared and 4 of their Friends took out Venom. The 4 Turtles, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Cale, Akima & Ann enter the Portal heading back to September 1st in Alaska where they see Ann 1 hour ago going to change history and they stopped her just as Spider-Man got to the large Cabin, Cale asks Ann 'from 1 hour' that becoming leader of the Team is the only way for Earth to be saved from Global Warming & Venom plus everything is connected. Then they returned to the Present back in Venom's Japanese Mansion resulting Ann getting her Special D.N.A back and Broly became furious for fixing the Timeline, Akima tells him that Ann isn't the one who restored the Present Timeline, it was herself and Cale who help Ann restore the error of her ways. Broly grabs Akima and throws her to her doom as Venom shows up. But then Aladdin, Kim, Joss, Goku, Vegeta, Cat Lioness, Spider-Man, Elastigirl & Violet arrived and rescued Akima, then Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and gives Broly a taste of 6 Elements then he throws him into the Time Pool into a different time where he'll be in a Future Shock Surprise, plus Venom escapes by teleport. Our Heroes see Broly at a Meeting in the year 2200 A.D talking to people about why he hate Clean Energy and wanted to destroy Earth with Global Warming. Then after Goku sends the Time Portal 1,500 years in the Future, Ann destroys Venom's Hideout with her Spirit Bomb, but senses that Broly will return to the Present and be more powerful than ever. The Heroes came to Times Square and celebrated New Year's when the Platinum Sphere drop into the ground and ushered into the new year with fireworks shooting in the air and Ann said 'I'm gonna like the new year and we'll always be together, no matter what' QUOTES (First Lines of Part 1) (At the Construction Death Star in the Control Room) Venom: 'I have a new plan to destroy Mankind and finish off the Heroes (He pulls up a Timeline) Today we have people are stopping CO2 Emissions from heating the planet. If China, India, Europe unite with the United States to stop Global Warming in 5 years from now, then they'll save Earth from destruction. But if I send Broly 50 years into the Past and speed up the heating, then we'll have an Alter Timeline and the Heroes will be destroyed' Broly: 'Where can we plan this Time Travel?' Master Xemnas: 'There's a Time Portal at a large mansion near the slope of Mt Fuji, Japan. Go there and plan to change the Past' Broly: 'I shall see to it, Master' (At HQ in the Dining Room) Akima: 'I made Lunch for the kids and they're gonna love it... (She removes the lid and it shows a homemade Pizza with Cheese, Carrots and Lettuce) It's the Vegetable Pizza and Organic' Goten: 'Wow, my favorite' (He bites a slice) Kairi: 'That is no big, it's New Year's Eve and we got everything ready for the main event tonight' Ann Possible: (She shows up) 'Everyone, we must report to the Control Room. I hate to be a Party Pooper but we have a mission' Sora: 'Aw! Not on New Year's Eve' (In the Control room, our Heroes know the situation) Police Chief: 'I just got word that Venom is about to send Broly 50 years to the Past with the Time Portal, and speed up Global Warming to drive Mankind to extinction, we got to stop him' Leonardo: 'Those 3 Villains won't quit' (At the Living Room, Nani, Cat Lioness, Violet and Peter Parker saw the News when Goku, Gohan Jr, Bulma, Vegeta and Chi-Chi show up) Chi-Chi: 'Everyone, it's time for your Martial Arts Workout' 3 Girls: 'Aw man!' Violet: 'I'm in the middle on learning the Bio-Health on 'How to build a Cybernetic Eye' Nani: 'And a new episode of 'Cooking with Hawaiian Girls' begins in 10 minutes' Cat Lioness: 'Plus I'm doing my College homework on saving lives in a Earthquake' Vegeta: 'Cat, you must wait until you get that Degree on your 21st Birthday' Bulma: 'Violet, you might get your left eye blind reading in poor light. And as for you, Nani...your brain might shrivel by watching too much TV' (Then she turns it off) Violet: 'Great, there's nothing to do on New Year's Eve but train and party' Chi-Chi: 'Look at the bright side, if you want to have a better health tomorrow, then you should train your skills today' (Then Cale arrives with a mission) Cale: 'I invented a Time Machine and we gotta stop Venom from alter the Timeline by speeding up Global Warming' Goku: 'We're on the Job. Everyone, let's move out' (On the Aircraft while on route to Japan) Kim Possible: (Upset) 'Great, scratch 1 New Year Eve's Party. At this rate, we'll never make it back home by Midnight' Elastigirl: 'If Venom changes history, it won't be a Happy New Year' (The 4 Turtles, Ann, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Akima and Cale arrived back to the Present) Ann Possible: 'Wow! We're back in real time and I got my Special DNA back' Broly: 'No! You've changed History back the way it was, and now the oxygen is almost gone!' (But then Kim, Joss, Nani, Lilo, Violet and Elastigirl arrived by removing all debris) Elastigirl: 'Try digging and you'll feel a couple years younger' Akima: 'It looks like you'll have to stop us from fixing the Timeline in another mission, but you almost succeeded' Venom: 'I was this close!' Cale: 'Peter and I built the Time Machine, we even build a extra one just in case something happens to the one that got destroyed' Kairi: 'Just wait until we tell the others that Cale, Akima and I help Ann fix the error of her ways' Broly: 'I had enough of this!' (He grabs Akima and walks near the edge of the mountain) Akima: 'You don't scare me, you Saiyan bodybuilder!' Broly: 'Just remember to land something soft as you fall to your doom' (Then he releases her) Cale: 'No!' Akima: (Screaming) (She freefall towards the Rocks) (Akima is rescued by Kim Possible & Aladdin by a X-Wing) Aladdin: 'How about a ride to safety?' Akima: 'Luckily Broly used the force to press my Distress Signal so I can be rescued' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: (He bursts in with Joss, Elastigirl, Violet, Vegeta & Cat Lioness) 'Game's over, Venom. I'm about to take out the garbage' Venom: 'Broly, take them out!' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'I'm gonna show you the true elements and you're about to taste every single one. (He grabs Broly and they gone through the ground) We'll start off with Earth...then Ice (They flew through the Icecap of Mt Fuji) next up on the list, Fire' (They went into a magma chamber) Broly: 'Yeow! My skin!' (Then they surfaced outside) Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'Plus we'll add some Wind to cool off the sunburn... (He creates a mini-tornado to send Broly flying) a rinse of clean Water' (Then he sends a tidal wave with his energy at Broly) Broly: 'No!' (He got hit and washes ashore) Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'And finally...some Light' (He shoots an energy beam at Broly) (Goku sends Broly into the Time Portal) Ann Possible: 'Now let's end this, Venom' Venom: 'I have time for 1 more play' (He bursts the fog grenade and escapes by teleport) Ann Possible: 'Spirit Bomb!' (She throws the Special Attack to blow up Venom's Mansion) (After the rubble blocked the exit) Broly: 'Nice work, if you haven't interfere then Venom's plan would succeed' Ann Possible: (Sighs) 'Then that's it, game over. I could had fun tonight with my Daughter and the others' Broly: 'I have an idea, how about I send you to the Past and prevent you from joining the Heroes' Ann Possible: 'It was September 1st, the weekend before Labor Day. But I cannot change History' Broly: 'Are you tired on being the leader of the Team, fighting Crime and stopping Global Warming?' Michelangelo: 'Forget it, she can't do this' Broly: 'Then our only hope to escape the cave-in is this, you must enter the portal. Now, will you go forthwith?' Raphael: 'Fine, but I won't like your idea' Broly: (He types on the Computer) I set the date to September 1st. 11:55 Pm. Get going' (Ann and the 4 Turtles enters the Time Portal) (Sora, Kairi, Riku, Cale & Akima arrived with the Time Machine Vehicle) Ann Possible: 'What are you doing here in this Time Vehicle?' Akima: 'I saw what you did, you prevented Spider-Man from meeting yourself that caused History to change' Ann Possible: 'But I got trapped in the rubble of the roof collapse, so I entered the Time Portal. (She sees a small Polar Ice Cap collapses by planet Earth heated up) Wait a minute, the Ice Cap is melting, but it was cold a minute ago' Cale: (He brings up the computer screen) 'Venom went back in time 50 years to the Past and he use his ooze to build burning Coal & Oil Factories so the Earth can get hot' (It shows a clip of Venom using the Oil Factory) (Venom): 'Now I can burn Fossil fuels and at this rate, there won't be a tomorrow' Donatello: 'But what about the Heroes?' Sora: 'They went their separate ways without Ann, plus she lost your Special D.N.A so you won't become Immortal next Summer and to make things worst, her Family didn't join Goku' Ann Possible: 'I just hope other people can stop Global Warming' Kairi: 'If I'm right, we can show you the Nation's Capital in America on what happen and how wrong you are. But if you won't see the error of your ways, how about we travel 10 years in the Future if Global Warming goes unchecked. (He contacts Broly on the cellphone) Broly, send us to the Future' (Broly): 'Very well, you can see the Future of America for 1 hour. But then you must return to the Present' Akima: 'I hate to use the Time Machine, but you left us no choice' Ann Possible: 'Now I can see the progress and new inventions...Future, here I come' (Then they use the Time Machine Vehicle to travel 10 years into the Future) (Last lines of Part 1) (They arrived to Los Angeles, California 10 years in the Future) Ann Possible: 'That's my hometown Los Angeles, but why is there Tornadoes destroying the city?' (A tiny F-0 Tornado destroys the Hollywood Sign) Akima: 'Global Warming has increased Tornadoes and Cities are at risk since you didn't joined the Team' (The Super Tornado strikes Downtown LA) Ann Possible: 'oh-no...NO!' (First lines of Part 2) (The Super Tornado dies after it destroys Downtown Los Angeles) Raphael: 'What happened here?' Akima: 'We're in Los Angeles 10 years in the Future, that's why the Tornado Activity have already increased by Global Warming because Ann stopped herself becoming the Leader of the Team, plus Venom turned Earth into a steaming greenhouse' Ann Possible: 'If I haven't stop Venom from entering the Portal, none of this would happen. What happened to my friends?' Riku: 'They got 10 years older' Cale: 'How about we check on them. And in an hour, we must return to real time' Donatello: 'Time? I knew something has gone= (He checks the I-Phone) Uh-oh, we got a problem. You remember the portal Ann has went into? It loses a small part of energy every time someone enters through back and forth through the Space-Time Continuum' Ann Possible: 'Tell me in Other Words' Donatello: 'In other words, unless we restore that event back to normal, both the Past and Future will be destroyed' Kairi: 'So you're telling us that we must complete the task in order to get back to real time?' Donatello: 'Correct, and we have about less than 40 minutes' Michelangelo: 'Does that count with a commercial break?' Ann Possible: 'I want to see Lilo & Nani in Hawaii' (They drove the Time Machine Bus into Hawaii) Adult Nani: 'Ever since Global Warming heated up, a Super Typhoon destroyed Honolulu and the Governor failed to pass a bill to create Solar Energy on houses' Ann Possible: 'That's terrible, if only I could prevent the Past from changing' Teenager Lilo: 'At least we saved this Dolphin from dying... (She removes the net with her Mini-Lightsaber and the Dolphin swims to sea) Overfishing has took out some dolphins and no one wanted to help us' Riku: 'That's terrible' (They came to New York City where the 30ft Storm Surge floods Manhattan Island) Leonardo: 'New York is flooded by the storm surge and our Home Lair is wiped out' Cale: 'That's because sea level rose up to 1ft due to the melting Icecaps' Ann Possible: 'This is bad, if only we invented Wind Energy farms then we could have cooled the Earth by 1/2 degree' Akima: 'We better go right away before another Storm Surge hits...Let's head for San Francisco, maybe Cat Lioness might help us' Kairi: 'When we reach San Francisco, you won't like what you're about to see' (They flew to San Francisco, but upon arrival...the city was destroyed by a 9.0 Earthquake) Ann Possible: Oh-no, it already got struck by a Earthquake' Adult Cat Lioness: 'That's why Venom planted the bomb on the San Andrea's Fault near the Bay' Ann Possible: 'But why didn't anyone stop this?' Adult Cat Lioness: 'Would you wake up and smell the geology!? You never joined us to save our Geography City from being destroyed and we didn't succeed' Akima: 'We have about 15 Minutes before heading back to real time, so let's head for Washington D.C and find out what happened to your Family' Ann Possible: 'Just get us there, and hurry' (When they arrived to Washington D.C, it was struck by a huge lighting storm) Ann Possible: 'The Nation's Capital is being struck by the worst lighting storm (She saw the dead bodies of Kim, Joss, Jim & Tim) (Gasp!) Kimmy...Joss, even my Family is...NO!' Akima: 'That's because you weren't there to save them and do you understand what it's like to throw away your Future?' (Then Violet arrived as a young adult) Young Adult Violet: 'So you're from the Present' Ann Possible: 'I don't believe it, she became a biker and Bulma warned her not to' (But then an energy blast destroys the Time Machine Bus) Riku: 'Great, there goes our trip home' Venom: (He appears) 'Now that your invention is kaput, I'm going to enjoy the fun as I end your lives' Ann Possible: 'You didn't...our Time Machine is ruined? That does it, let's end this NOW!' (She activates her Lightsaber) Venom: (He points his Red Lightsaber at Future Nani) 'Get back, or your friends Future selves is doomed' Ann Possible: 'Don't give up Heroes, just use your wits and we might gain the Upperhand' Donatello: 'But hurry, we have about 10 minutes before the Time Portal closes' Sora: 'Now let's get him!' (Then Peter Parker use his Magnifying glass to deflect the laser at Venom and Future Cat use a body-flip) Ann Possible: 'Well done, maybe in the Present...I can turn you into Athletic Warriors' (The Time Portal appears) Kairi: 'There's our ticket home' Cale: 'Let's get going. Next stop, September 1st.' Future Nani: 'So long, just visit us' Future Violet: 'How about you take a Pizza slice for the road home' Michelangelo: 'No thanks, we're helping you give them up for a while' (Then the 3 Heroes, Sora, Kairi, Riku and the 4 Turtles enter the portal) Future Nani, Future Lilo, Future Cat Lioness and Future Violet: 'Good-bye, see ya!' (They enter the Time Portal and travel back to September 1st, in Alaska) Cale: 'We're back in the past. (He sees Spider-Man heading for the large Cabin) Peter is about to head towards the Cabin... (Then he sees Ann '1 Hour ago' heading for the spot) and that's Ann '1 Hour ago', she's going to change history' Ann Possible: 'Oh-no!' (In slow motion, she runs at her hour-ago self) (Then Ann stopped her hour-ago self) Ann Possible '1 Hour ago': 'Who are you?' Ann Possible: 'I'm you, but about an hour smarter' Ann Possible '1 Hour ago': 'I got to stop him' Akima: 'I know you don't want to be the leader of the Team, but everything is connected. So we need everyone to keep the planet going, including Ann' Sora: 'Plus we helped see the error of her ways' Ann Possible '1 Hour ago': 'Really?' Ann Possible: 'It's not too late to save my Kimmy-cub' (After seeing Ann from 4 months ago accept the Job of being with the Team...The 4 Turtles, Cale, Akima, Sora, Kairi, Riku & the real Ann returns back to the Present) Venom: 'No! You're sending Broly to the Early 23rd Century!' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'It looks like he's in for a real Future shock' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, you're alive' Kim Possible: 'Thanks to Cale & Akima's help' Sora: 'But there's a Global Warming problem, what's gonna happen in the 21st Century?' Leonardo: 'That's for the people to make options' Elastigirl: 'Before we blow up this place, let's see Broly in our new Future' Vegeta: 'It'll be my pleasure' (He types on the keypad) (Our Heroes see Earth a cleaner place in the year 2200) Manager: 'We welcome the Disney Heroes Convention on the museum of Global Warming, it was a major problem in the 20th Century and new Clean Energy has saved Mankind. Now let's greet Broly from the first decade of the 21st Century' Crowd: (Cheers) Broly: (Sighs) 'People of Earth, I miss the first Decade of the 21st Century. If we wanted to get toothpicks, I chop down a Forest. And if we wanted heat from winter nights, I can burn Coal until the sky is black! Why are you kids living eternal life about a better tomorrow?' (Our Future Heroes still Immortal enjoy Broly's Speech) Karen Tucker: 'That's incredible, how could be had selfish ideas about the Past?' Ann Possible: 'So what happened to the Time Portal?' Super Saiyan Goku: 'I sent the Time Portal to the Future, about 1,500 Years so no enemy can capture it' Spider-Man: 'Speaking of traveling the Future, it's 90 minutes before Midnight. We're about to start a new year' Kim Possible: 'We'll use Instant Transmission to get home quicker than the speed of light' (Then our Heroes use Instant Transmission to head home for New York City) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Welcome home, everyone' Violet: (Yawn) 'It's been a long day, now let's party' Ann Possible: 'Wait a minute, Violet. We got some Martial Arts Workout to catch up' (Ann, Goku, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Violet, Nani, Cat Lioness, Joss, Lilo and Kim did the workout in the Gym) Bulma: 'Wow, I never seen some impress progress' Ann Possible: 'Correct, Bulma. We have learned our lesson' Violet: 'Even if it did take 10 years' (Last Lines of the Episode) Crowd: '5..4..3..2..1! Happy New Year!' (The crystal ball drop to the sign and red, white & blue confetti fell with fireworks shooting in Times Square plus the song 'Auld Lang Syne' plays) (At HQ, our Heroes drink Diet Green Tea at the New Year's Party) Cat Lioness: 'So you think we can save our Future?' Goku: 'I bet on it, anything's possible if we work together as a Team' Spider-Man: 'Happy New Year, Heroes' Kim Possible: 'At least we didn't miss it' Ann Possible: 'But look at the bright side...this Family will make our Destiny, no matter what' Gallery Future San Francisco Earthquake.jpg|San Francisco struck by 9.0 Earthquake Storm Surge strikes New York City during a severed Thunderstorm.jpg|Tsunami strike New York City vlcsnap-2012-10-11-20h34m28s190.png|Police Chief announced that Broly and Venom plans to speed up Global Warming by going back to the 1950's Ann sees the Tornado disaster on teCommunicator.png|Ann sees the Tornado outbreak destroying Los Angeles Akima.jpg|Akima pilots the Time Machine Vehicle Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series